


Revenge

by doyoungsilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsilk/pseuds/doyoungsilk
Summary: What if Doyoung falls in love with his bully?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 37





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> im so bored, typos and grammatical errors may occur

  
  
  


“It’s  _ Jaehyun _ , again?” Taeyong asked wiping the slime on his friend’s school uniform.

  
  
  


“That motherfucker better not show his face in front of me or I'll cut his penis and put it on a meat grinder.” Doyoung said with anger at every word he’s saying.

  
  
  


Both of them are in the bathroom right now cleaning Doyoung's uniform. This is Jaehyun’s doing, the person he hates the most right now. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun set a trap for Doyoung this morning, He woke up early just to make Doyoung furious as he said he enjoys it when Doyoung is enraged seeing his blood boils make Jaehyun smile in satisfaction. As for this day, Jaehyun placed a bucket full of slime at the top of the door. Knowing at Doyoung, as the top student of the class and being the class president, he surely knows he'll be going to school early.

  
  
  


Once everything is on set, Jaehyun positioned a camera in front of the door. As Doyoung pushed the door, a bucket full of slime fell right into his body. Gladly not directly to his face. 

  
  
  


“WHAT THE FUCK” Doyoung screamed as Jaehyun laughed so hard.

  
  
  


“Good morning, dear president have a good day!” Jaehyun happily added while running away from the classroom.

  
  
  


“That bastard, this is the 4th time of the week, what are you going to do?” Taeyong asked worriedly. His eyebrows crossed when Doyoung smirks.

  
  
  


“He wants to play like this? Then let's play the way he wants. I will make sure he’ll experience what he did to me TEN TIMES GREATER!” Doyoung laughed like an antagonist from the movies. 

  
  
  


“Girl, continue cleaning your uniform, we're going to get late.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So what's your plan?” Taeyong curiously asked, his legs crossed and face looking at Doyoung. 

  
  
  


Both of them talked and planned what they were going to do with Jaehyun. Taeyong opened his mouth wide when he heard Doyoung's suggestion. Looks like his friend is into his evil form again. 

  
  
  


Both of them stood up and left the classroom.

  
  
  


Doyoung knowing of him, he will surely take revenge on the boy. Who wouldn’t? if this prank Jaehyun does isn't even funny anymore. He remembers the first time he met Jaehyun. Jaehyun was still new at the school that time. His appearance is good, or should I say best. All the girls are falling over him, they give him gifts, ask him lunch and even offer him to make his homeworks. But Doyoung is not buying his shits. Yeah, he’s handsome and that’s all. Doyoung thinks he’s just handsome and nothing more. That's when Jaehyun noticed him. Jaehyun often teases Doyoung, he winks at him at random times, he hugs him on purpose while in class and even attempts to kiss him. That time, Doyoung started hating Jaehyun as he only looks at him like a nuisance. 

  
  
  


Doyoung’s plan is to do everything Jaehyun does to him. He will pull pranks, he will tease Jaehyun and be clingy to him the same he does to Doyoung. Ridiculous right? But this is the only thing Doyoung could think of.

  
  
  


“When will you start doing this ridiculous plan of yours?” his best friend asked.

  
  
  


“Just watch and learn, i'm going to drag that Jung Jaehyun into hell.” Doyoung let out a sly smile.

  
  
  
  


As the day passes by, Doyoung's plan starts. He slips into his phone and checks if Jaehyun is already in the front gate of the school. After he received the signal from Taeyong that Jaehyun is already at the school, he immediately went to the front gate. He wanders and finds Jaehyun until he sees the boy in a flood of people. 

  
  
  


He ran toward Jaehyun and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's. Jaehyun as the clueless man, frozen in his place. He looked at Doyoung and saw the boy liching into him let out a smirk.

  
  
  


“Baby!” Doyoung shouted as loud as he could for the people to put their attention into them. Taeyong as the embarrassed friends slapped his forehead for the second hand embarrassment he is feeling right now. ‘I knew this would happen, I should've stopped him’ Taeyong said in his mind.

  
  
  


As planned all people stared at them, some whispers and murmured nonsense. 

  
  
  


“What are you doing?” Jaehyun confusedly asked.

  
  
  


“See you later,  _ Baby _ ” emphasizing the last word. He walked close to Taeyong and smiled.

  
  
  


“1 point” 

  
  
  


“Are you out of your mind why would you do that?” Taeyong angrily said. Doyoung just let out a sigh and smiled at him again telling him not to worry and he got this.

  
  
  


After a minute of discussion and explanation, both of them run into their classes.

  
  
  


At 11 am, in their history class, Doyoung is so bored and doesn't know what to do. Then he spotted Jaehyun at his seat peacefully taking notes. Unlike Jaehyun, Doyoung only needs to read their textbooks for him to learn. He doesn't really listen to class because he don't know 

what's the point of listening anyways when he can just read textbooks. This is what the professors are amazed by Doyoung, he doesn't need anyone else just to learn. 

  
  
  


When Doyoung got the perfect timing to switch places, he right away sat beside Jaehyun. Jaehyun stared at him and Doyoung gave him a wink and a smile that made Jaehyun blush. Jaehyun looked in front because of embarrassment.

  
  
  


Taeyong shook his head watching both of them in front of him. 'What a lovey doveys' he thinks with disgust in his mind.

  
  
  


After the class was dismissed, Jaehyun headed to the cafeteria for their lunch. Doyoung, as the clingy bully, he followed Jaehyun to the cafeteria and planned to eat with him. While walking to the cafeteria, Jaehyun noticed that people are looking at him. He looks behind him and sees Doyoung following him. He just smirked then proceeded to the table beside the big glass 

window. 

  
  
  


As soon as Jaehyun sat in front of the table, Doyoung pulled a chair behind him and placed his food. Jaehyun doesn't know what's going on and doesn't care too but he just can't let his eyes out of Doyoung. He looked at Doyoung and noticed that he's a bit more handsome today and he's so cute. Jaehyun shook his head to forget these thoughts but Doyoung went near him and made their faces close to each other. Jaehyun can feel every air Doyoung is exhaling but he doesn't know why he isn't feeling uncomfortable in their position.

  
  
  


Taeyong cleared his throat and sat in front of them. Taeyong glared at them and watched what would happen next. Doyoung then broke the silence.

  
  
  


"U-uh, let's eat?" 

  
  
  


"What are you doing beside me? Aren't you annoyed with me?" Jaehyun confusedly asked.

  
  
  


"Me? Annoyed at you? HAHA you're so funny, right taeyong? he's so funny" Doyoung laughs.

  
  
  


Taeyong just nodded and continued eating. But deep inside he knows Doyoung will do something next. He doesn't know what he will do, but he knows this will make a huge problem. 

He just sips at the bottle of water and just forgets what he's thinking.

  
  
  


Something then came up to Doyoung's mind. This is the right timing for him to tease Jaehyun. If this revenge will not succeed maybe he needs to pack his clothes and fly to another country right now. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and attempted to kiss Jaehyun on his cheeks. But Jaehyun reflexes so fast that he faced Doyoung that made them both kiss on their lips.

  
  
  


Taeyong chokes on his water and people stare at them. 

  
  
  


"Doyoung!" Doyoung broke the kiss when he realized their kiss took so long. Like 30 seconds, maybe.

  
  
  


Jaehyun is still frozen on his seat with his cheeks burning because of the kiss. He looks at Doyoung who’s smiling. as if he won a competition.

  
  
  


“Fuck, let’s just go” Taeyong curses and pull Doyoung away from the cafeteria. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun is still sitting on his seat while people stares at him. He just let out a small smile and 

left the place.

  
  
  


“What the fuck is that, Kim Doyoung?” 

  
  
  


“Taeyong, i think I’m in love” 

**Author's Note:**

> hai follow me on twitter @ioonasource


End file.
